Telling Secrets and Peeping Toms
by YellowMuffins
Summary: The Naruto girls tell secrets late at night; the boys watch and listen from a hole in the wall in their room next door. Unexpected, random and chaotic. Pretty much every pairing. T for slight bad language and perverted- ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Telling Secrets and Peeping Toms.**

**(A/N: This is my first Naruto fic! Please know that I haven't actually caught up in Shippuden so if anyone's died or whatever, not my problem. Oh, and I know it's probably OOC and I'm aware they would never be in this situation and it isn't explained, but just ignore those unimportant details for now and have fun, okay? **** Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto, blah blah.)**

Naruto sighed. No one could get any sleep and everyone was bored of their hotel rooms, so they'd came into his. Now there were eight of them and no one could think of anything to do.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" exclaimed Chouji.

Shikamaru sighed, "Huh, would you look at that, a hole in the wall. This place really is cheap."

"Not only that, look whose room it is on the other side." whispered Chouji.

Naruto's ears perked up at this and he quickly appeared by Chouji and Shikamaru's side, squeezing himself between a giggling Chouji and a chuckling Shikamaru to get a closer look.

"Oh my God! That's the girls' room! Oh, this is too great!" he yelled, jumping up and down.

"Quiet you moron, do you want to get us caught?" hushed Shikamaru.

"Girls? Where?" said Kiba, "Aw man, would you look at those!"

Rock Lee suddenly appeared, standing hands-on-hips behind Naruto.

"Naruto, peeping at girls. I would have thought better of you! You know, Guy- sensei..."

"Nice PJs, Sakura, eh Shikamaru?" whispered Chouji. Shikamaru chuckled in agreement.

"Sakura, where!" suddenly Lee was scrambling for the hole, pushing all of the other peepers out of the way.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji protested, but Lee seemed to be far too busy to care. His eyes appeared to have popped out of his skull in enthusiasm for Sakura's nightwear.

"Ugh, so class-less," murmured Neji.

"Wow, Tenten's pretty hot when you look at her," mumbled Naruto.

"Tenten?" said Neji, and with a moments hesitation he sat down behind Chouji, admitting defeat. He attempted to mumble some sort of non-perverted excuse but no one was paying attention. All they cared about was their surprisingly large hole in the wall, which was blessedly disguised by a potted plant.

"Hey, I think I know who Shikamaru's watching. Bet you've never seen Temari with her hair down, hey?" chuckled Chouji,

"Shut up, would you," said Shikamaru, blushing.

"Hey, you'd better not be peeking at my sister over there!" yelled Kankuro.

"Don't worry, Kankuro, I'm not. I hadn't even realised she was there. Chouji's just acting dumb."

"Yeah, well he'd better be. Who are you watching then?"

"Err," Shikamaru considered, "Hinata."

"Ha, that's a lie," giggled Sai, "Anyway, who'd be watching that ugly bitch?"

"Shut up you bastard! The fact that you don't want to watch the girls says a lot about you!" shouted Kiba. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hm, I suppose I should watch. These activities are good for male bonding." said Sai as he sat down.

Naruto edged a little further away from Sai.

"Wow, that Ino girl really is something," he whispered, though it was hard to tell if he was acting or being sincere. However, everyone nodded in agreement all the same.

"I know! I mean what she wears everyday is brilliant, but when you see her night-wear..."

Kankuro could resist no-longer and appeared beside Kiba. "Wow, I'm assuming you mean the one with the brown hair, huh?"

"No, avert your eyes to the blonde one, that's Tenten," said Neji, giving him a look.

"Pathetic..." whispered Shino.

"Oh come on, buddy, give it a try. Don't tell me you swing that way?" smirked Kiba.

"Mn," grumbled Shino and he grudgingly arrived behind Lee.

Gaara woke up to find every other boy in the room watching the hole.

"What's all the fuss about?" he said, sitting next to Kankuro.

"Oh," he whispered and no one was really sure if he was embarrassed or just as deadpan usual.

Then suddenly something magical happened. Something so completely special and wonderful and ever so slightly frightening that the boys could not believe their ears.

"Let's tell secrets," whispered Ino.

**A/N: So that's it! Review, because I know you just can't wait to find out what happens next (oh, what a master of suspense I am :P) and if you don't I won't write anymore. That's right, I'm threatening you... Peace! **


	2. Temari Tells

**Temari Tells**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, I'm not a regular updater... Still love you though! Anyway, some of the pairings in this are crack pairings, and some are more canon, but I just thought I'd mention I'm adding sprinklings of yaoi and yuri ;). Mainly with Sai, but you must read! It's nothing major, so even if you can't handle yaoi/ yuri it should be okay. Oh, and someone asked, and yes, Gaara does get a love interest. I love him :D. Don't own Naruto... (What is the point?)**

"Let's tell secrets," whispered Ino.

It was a good proposition, and was immediately met with smiles and nods of agreements. Of course some may have objected (Hinata) but those were quickly subdued with murmurs of "C'mon!" and "Why, what've you got to hide?" Soon the five girls were sat in a small circle giggling and discussing who would begin, completely oblivious to the eight boys watching them from the other side of their wall.

"Oh man this is going to be good!" snickered Chouji.

"What're you talkin' about?" grumbled Kiba, who was now leaning against the wall, "I was hoping for a pillow fight or something. All this emotional stuff? It sucks..."

"You idiot, don't you realise this may be the only opportunity we get to find out what the girls think of us? Get inside their heads?" said Shikamaru.

"He's got a point, you know Kiba. I bet you're always wondering what, say, Hinata's thinking?" chuckled Kankuro.

"Not in the least," mumbled Kiba, though he did look more interested, "Besides, we all know who she'll talk about," he said, gesturing towards Naruto.

"Sorry, what?" said Naruto, piping in.

No one paid any attention, because during this conversation the girls had decided it would be Temari who would be the first to tell her secrets. The other girls would ask questions, and Temari, being brave as she was, agreed to answer anything truthfully. This was without knowing her brothers were in the next room and listening to her every word. Oops.

"Okay, I have a question," giggled Sakura, "How far would you go with a guy?"

"Oh, all the way," she stated with a wink and a smirk, literally no hesitation in her voice.

This was met with laughter from all the girls, while Kankuro and Gaara glared at their sister. Shikamaru spluttered and began to blush upon hearing this, as most of the other boys gave each other "looks" and grinned suggestively. Kankuro glanced at Shikamaru warningly, and continued to watch. He must keep a closer eye on his sister's endeavors.

"I don't get what the big deal is; you girls forget I'm older than you. It's not like I haven't done it already."

The laughter grew at this, meanwhile Kankuro and Gaara's glares grew more hostile. Shikamaru appeared to be choking on something, although his gaze had grown almost as angry as Kankuro's, who looked as though laser beams would shoot from his eyes any second now. The group continued to listen.

"How many times, Temari?" said Sakura.

"I don't remember, to be honest. There have only been about six different guys mind you." Temari was completely unfazed.

"Six times?" laughed Tenten, "Gosh, Temari, you're worse than Ino!"

This again was met with more giggles. It was giggle-city.

"Hey, I resent that," yelled Ino, hitting Tenten playfully. Stirs of approval from some of the boys, "Besides, I've only done it twice!"

Shikamaru, who'd managed to stop coughing, looked very irritated by this and was just thankful it wasn't lighter because his face felt very hot. It wasn't the only thing... Even Gaara looked taken aback, and that was saying something.

"So me and Ino are the only girls here who have done it?"

The other, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten nodded.

"I haven't gone further than snogging," admitted Sakura.

"Same here," said Tenten.

"You girls really ought to liven up! Come here Temari, let's show them how it's done!" joked Ino, putting her arms round Temari and pushing her down onto the floor. Temari erupted into giggles and the other girls were in hysterics.

The boys on the other side just gaped; the room was feeling hotter. It was getting all a bit much for Shikamaru, and he found himself feeling incredibly warm and fidgeting like an idiot. Gaara on the other hand looked un-characteristically flustered and said "E- excuse me moment," before walking into the bathroom. Kiba smirked, commenting on how he'd finally hit puberty. Sai however, seemed completely unaffected and even thought to put his arm around Naruto.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" shrieked Naruto.

However, everyone shushed the two of them, so the matter wasn't pursued. Gaara came back from the bathroom and continued to watch and listen.

"Okay, I have an idea; let's just get Temari to tell us a random secret."

"Yeah Temari, but a big one. One that none of us know."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Erm, okay, but what do you girls want to hear," she asked, but no one replied, "I guess I could tell you about the guy I like. You all know him, it's-"

"No, nothing like that!" exclaimed Sakura, "That's boring, tell us something interesting.

Shikamaru cursed at this, he had been waiting with baited breath and did not feel satisfied. Then again, maybe he didn't want to know...

Temari sighed. "Okay then, I don't have many secrets, but this is one of them," she paused, and then said, "I have a... I have a huge "thing" for Hyuuga boys... Like, basically any man from the Hyuuga clan is all it takes." Temari was blushing and the other girls went into hysterics. Hinata looked a bit sheepish, although she was giggling as well.

The boys went started guffawing as well, all pointing and laughing at Neji, stating how lucky he was. Neji began to blush and found himself at a loss for words. Meanwhile Shikamaru looked frustrated, and Kankuro and Gaara just looked awkward.

"I totally get what you mean," agreed Tenten, "I mean not to that level, but still, I think it's their hair."

Neji found himself blushing even more.

"Completely," nodded Temari, "But it's their eyes for me, god Hinata, your so lucky growing up around them. I do like their hair though; I love long-haired guys. Not when it's in a ponytail though."

Shikamaru found himself absent mindedly fingering his hair band.

"The truth is I think Neji Hyuuga is just so fit. Don't you agree?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement, including Sai, and most of the boys nudged Neji, winking, while he just looked embarrassed. He suffered when it came to anything romantic, and always had. He knew he would never be able to speak to Temari while looking her straight in the eyes again- he got too shy when it came to girls and he hated it. In a way he wished he could be like Naruto, just able to flirt and confess constantly, no matter how much of an idiot he looked. But no, Neji could never do that.

"Hinata, you must like Hyuuga boys?"

"Um, not really. I- I like boys with b- blue eyes," whispered Hinata, twiddling her fingers. The girls gave each other knowing looks at this, and Kiba looked slightly irritated. Maybe she liked red face markings as well...

"Hey, Hinata, you haven't spoken up much," said Ino.

"Oh, s- sorry, I'm fine."

"No don't be sorry!" said Ino, "Like, for example, how far have you gone? Have you even kissed a guy yet?"

"Erm, well, err, about that..."

"Speak up Hinata,"

"O-okay, the truth is, I," she was blushing heavily, "I kissed a girl once."

**A/N: Haha, sorry about my short, dreadful writing skills. Review and favourite anyways! Even if your reviews are flames, they're reviews, I don't care! Flames welcome I guess. And tell your friends! Right now, if you're on chat, tell them, even if you think it's awful so you can both laugh at me together! Oh, and what do you want to happen? Ways I can improve? Peace.**


End file.
